


Cross Dressing pt.2, and some kinks get a bit discovered...

by ShippingMcLennon



Series: Teddy Boy Experiment Saga [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Again, Anal Fingering, Angry Paul, Blow Jobs, Bottom John, Crossdressing, Duh..., Explicit Sexual Content, John cross dresses, Just a little tho, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Part 2, Rimming, Smut, Teddy boy experiment saga!, Thanks anon!, Top Paul, experiment sex!, more like annoyed paul, teddy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingMcLennon/pseuds/ShippingMcLennon
Summary: "can you do fic with teddy boy John cross dressing, too???"John does something to piss Paul off and Paul makes him wear his infamous skirt to make up for it.Thanks anon!
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Teddy Boy Experiment Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878088
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Cross Dressing pt.2, and some kinks get a bit discovered...

"Do I have ta put the knickers on too?" John asked from Paul's bedroom.

"Yes, John. Everything," Paul answered in the hallway, as John asked him to wait there. 

"Shit! This damn lace is ridin' up me bloody arse!" John cursed. 

"Well it was ridin' up my arse too, but ya didn't here _me_ whinin' 'bout it, did ya?" Paul snapped back sassily. John rolled his eyes as he pulled his wedgie. When he finished putting everything on, the knickers, the stockings, and the tight pink skirt, just as Paul had the last time they tried this, he gave himself a once over in the mirror. He frowned at himself. 

"Are ya done?" Paul asked when he heard the silence. 

"I think this looked a lot better on you," John confessed self consciously. Paul rolled his eyes. 

"Oh would ya stop whining," he said. 

"They're _yer_ clothes. Why do I gotta wear 'em?"

"Because _you_ think it's funny to tell yer mates what a bird I look like sometimes. So now s'yer turn," Paul said angrily. "Besides, if ya don't wanna do this that bad, then take it off an' I'll just leave."

"No! No. _Christ_. I'll keep it on." 

"Good," Paul said with a nod John couldn't see.

"Okay. You could come in now," John said. Paul opened his bedroom door, breathing hard in anticipation, before laying eyes on John. His cheeks were red and his eyes were down. Paul could tell he felt a bit self conscious about it. Paul himself felt a blush creep his cheeks at the sight. He wasn't bold like John was when it came to stuff like this. In fact, he almost didn't know what to do now. 

John was right about it not fitting him as well. It was Paul's size, after all. But that didn't mean it looked bad. No, not at all. John's thick ass was barely hidden by the mini skirt. His thighs were hugged wonderfully tight by the stockings. And his body hair was so light, that it made him look like a bird. A _thick_ bird! Paul drooled over his thighs for a moment before locking eyes with John's, the older lad's showing doubt in his. Before long, John began to get impatient. 

"Well, whaddya waitin' for?" he spat, his nerves getting to him. Paul chuckled at him before approaching him. 

"Don't be so impatient, luv. I was just… enjoyin’ the view" Paul said against his lips, before luring John into a kiss. They backed up to the bed, John’s knees hitting ii, before he sat down and pulled Paul onto his lap. He backed them up as they made out, and when he pulled off, he looked into the younger lad’s eyes in an attempt to ask him to move--rock his hips against his own, John thrusting his own up in example, however Paul denied. 

  
“This doesn’t look like apologizin’ ta me!” Paul said sassily. _‘That damn joke really bothered him, huh?’ John thought._ He smirked before pushing Paul off him and switching their positions-- letting Paul’s back hit the mattress and crawling on top of him. He sat on Paul’s lap and began grinding his hips into Paul’s crotch in that pretty skirt of his. 

Paul dropped his head back and moaned as John continued rocking over him. He pleasantly massaged Paul's chest with the pads of his fingers, grinning to himself in pride. Paul bit his lip as his cock hardened. John carefully observed the sight, adoring the way Paul looked when he was pleasured. 

"Ye like that, princess?" John asked, voice teasing and face mischievous. Paul's eyes shot open to glare at him. John chuckled at him but Paul didn't find it funny. He sat up, John still on his lap, now clinging to his neck for leverage. He pushed John's chest away. 

"Off," he said, and John obliged, eyebrows raising in amusement and curiosity. John laid on his back, actually feeling giddy as he waited for Paul to continue, much to Paul's frustration. "No. Turn around," he demanded. 

"Oh, we're doing it this way, are we?" John asked teasingly and with too much entertainment as he turned around, laying on his knees as he let his bum stick out. 

"John," 

"Yes."

"Shut up. Or I will literally gag you," Paul said. John snickered but did as he was asked, quieting down for Paul who he could admit was mad enough as it was. Not that it was a serious fight or problem. No, not at all. But Paul needed to get this out of his system with a good fucking. And John was more than happy to be of service. 

"Actually," Paul started, unzipping his fly. "That's not such a bad idea." He pulled his cock out and removed his trousers. John's head turned to the side to see him and when he saw Paul pulling at his cock and crawling towards him on the bed, he raised himself to his hands, leveling with the younger lad's cock. 

When Paul stood on his knees before John, he grabbed Paul's cock and gave it a few strokes, before pulling it into his mouth. Paul moaned as his head fell back, one hand in John's hair for leverage. When he pulled at John's hair, the lad moaned around his cock, drawing Paul's attention to him. 

John looked up at him as he hummed, happy to please the lad. Besides, how else would he make it up to the lad for what he'd done? Paul pulled his hair harder, pleasure mixed with a hint of anger at John's smugness as he sucked him off. John only moaned in response, however. Not that that didn't turn Paul on. He pulled and scratched at John's hair as a praise as he continued sucking him off. 

"Mm John…" he moaned, massaging the lad's scalp. John moaned again, getting Paul's hips to start stuttering. Paul wished he could praise him. _John_ wished he would praise him. However, Paul's dirty talk wasn't very comfortable for the younger lad yet, so if this is what he'd offer, John would settle. 

Finally, Paul pulled his cock off, still gripping at John's hair as he watched him, face completely in control of Paul's hand. 

"Have I done good fer you, sir?" John asked, _trying_. Paul moaned at the words, before composing himself by force. The hand gripping John's hair pushed him toward the mattress, getting John to release a muffled yelp that went straight to Paul's cock, before Paul moved back to his spot on the floor, standing behind John's bent form.

"Very good," Paul answered, filling John's chest with satisfaction. He began messaging and kneading John's ass to give him a hint of what was to come. Paul was going to be playing with John's ass plenty this evening, thank you very much, so he ought to start small now. John moaned at the feeling, cock twitching against his belly. Paul dug his nails into John's ass as he kept massaging it, giving it a little scratch as a warning. John only liked it more, though, him moaning louder. 

"You could hit me if ya want," John suddenly said, losing his breath just at the thought of the words. Paul's cheeks heated up as he froze.'Well _… okay,'_ he thought. He lifted John's skirt and spanked his ass cheek, not too hardly, in fear of hurting him, and John released a pleasured breath. 

"It's what dirty birds get, innit?" John asked, nearly setting Paul off. Another spank, harder this time. His ass really looked good with a red shade in contrast to the pink skirt and knickers. 

John wasn’t quite sure what he was getting himself into. Really. But the spanking didn’t hurt. It gave him a hint of a thrill, rather, that felt heightened with his arousal. And Paul… There was something appealing about Paul being rough with him. About him pleasing Paul. And although, he _really_ didn’t know what he was getting himself into, curiosity got to the best of him and, well… he was ready to learn. 

Needing to get on with it, Paul got to his knees before he pulled down John's knickers, but left the rest on, John moving his legs to help the intruding clothing. He gently massaged John's hole with his thumb, relieving it from the uncomfortable lace riding up his ass. John shook against the bed at the gentle touch making Paul grin. 

"Ya like that, Johnny?" he asked amusedly, then spanked him again with his other hand, which he was really starting to get the hang of. John nodded at him weakly. One more spank, then Paul removed his thumb and stroked up and down John's reddened thigh and ass cheek. He brought his lips to John's thigh and kissed his way up the redness as his other ass cheek was kneaded by Paul's hand. 

"Fuck, Paul," John moaned in arousal, getting more and more turned on with everything Paul did. Paul hummed as he kissed his inner ass cheek, right beside his crack, then gave him another spank. 

Paul stood up and made to his bedside drawer. He got some vaseline from inside and returned to his spot, kneeling behind John's bum. When John heard him opening the container, he turned his head to face him and spoke up. 

"Maybe you could… use yer mouth a little first," John said, voice terribly desperate and pleading. Paul glared at him, however, which didn't completely surprise him. Paul was in a bit of a mood right now, and he really was pressing his luck (teasing, then begging… not a good combination), but after teasing his hole so much, and his lips were oh so close… John was desperate to ask. 

"Please," he added upon receiving that look from Paul. 

"Still askin' fer favors, John?" 

"Well ya teased me!" John blurted. He knew it wasn't his turn to be asking for anything. This was for Paul. But he _really_ needed it now. Paul kept his glare. "Please, Macca. Just fer a little. I'll be good while ya fuck me after… promise," he said. No teasing. No grinning. Just genuine pleading. Paul sighed, but put the vaseline on the bed as he obliged. John's heartbeat picked up as he turned his face back around in a more comfortable position. Paul began kneading his ass again.

"You should be very grateful, you know, that I've decided ta do this fer ya," Paul said, authoritatively. John didn't hesitate to nod his head ferociously. 

"I _am_ grateful," John reassured, voice becoming frantic in anticipation.

"And this means ye'll be a good boy for me when I fuck you, right?" _Fuck yes!_

"V-very good boy," he said as Paul kissed his hole tenderly, catching him off guard. He offered an experimental lick for a taste before pulling off, making John curse. Paul hummed as he swallowed the taste, getting John to squirm. Paul began eating him out for a few seconds, licking and swirling over his hole. 

"Such a slutty bird you are," Paul teased when he pulled off. 

"Mm. Fuck," John moaned in response, before getting spanked again. Paul continued eating out his hole, not pulling off this time. 

"F-fuck," he moaned. Paul pulled off, only to flick teasing circles around his wettened hole. Paul pulled off with a sudden smirk as something came to mind. He waited for John to notice the hault. 

As expected, after a few seconds, John turned his head to face Paul due to the delay. Paul only grinned at him. 

"Please," he begged, boosting Paul's ego. Paul brought his face to John's bum. Instead of licking at it, however, he only began to blow cold air at the wettened, sensitive hole. 

Ah-h fuck!" John moaned as his body trembled and ass tightening. "P-paul. Please!" he begged. Paul himself knew how teasing such a sensation could be. It only heightened the sensitivity of the spot itself, and continuing denying friction to it was terribly cruel. He gave John a lick, then pulled off. More blowing. 

"Ahh! Oh fuck, Paul! Fucking hell! Please!" John begged, voice getting louder. Paul stroked John's hole with his thumb a little, before _finally_ obliging, and tonguing at the taut hole again. "Fuck," John moaned in gratitude. Paul spanked him again. 

Some minutes later, Paul pulled off again. 

"Aright. Good enough fer ya?" he asked, and John nodded his head, signalling Paul to move on. The younger lad applied vaseline to his fingers before starting to finger John's hole, starting with one. 

After a few moments, he added a second finger and continued, letting John adjust. He kept doing that for a little, preparing John for his cock. 

Finally pulling his fingers out, Paul lubed up his cock and gripped both of John's ass cheeks tightly, the pads of his fingers digging into the skin, and aligned his cock at John's entrance, before slowly pushing in. 

John held his breath at being so filled, before Paul was buried inside him and halted. John took a moment to adjust before telling Paul he could start moving. Paul lovingly tangled his fingers in John’s auburn mop of hair that laid before him as he did so, slowly moving out, before moving back in straight to the hilt.

"Christ, John. Yer so tight," Paul moaned, shutting his eyes as the heat enveloped his cock. John moaned as the fist in his hair tightened, before Paul began picking up his pace. 

"A-anythin’ fer you, _princess_ ," John said experimentally, teasing grin plastered on his face. Suddenly, Paul thrust his cock straight in deeply, roughly hitting John’s prostate with unexpected force as he yanked John’s hair back roughly. John groaned as his face contorted in sudden pleasure.

“Fuck ya can be so bloody frustratin’ sometimes, y’know tha’,” Paul babbled, fucking John straight in the prostate at a consistently fast rate.

“Fuck, Paul!” John moaned, being taken over by the sudden pleasure. 

“You need to be reminded of what a slut ya are. Don’t you?” Paul asked, giving an extra yank to John’s hair, which was already well pulled back. 

"Y-yes!" John moaned frantically, head forcefully lifted towards the ceiling. 

"Say it!" 

"I-I’m a slut,” John moaned weakly as Paul continued to fuck him roughly, showing little mercy. He gave him a spank, getting John to cry out. 

“Aye. All talk, you are. Callin’ others names, makin’ jokes. Such a tough bloke when others are around. If only they saw ya lookin’ like this now, eh,” Paul said, proceeding to fuck him. John only moaned as an answer, unable to concentrate on words. Paul spanked his ass with his free hand again.  
  
“Fuck!” John moaned, words almost muffled by the uncomfortable position of his neck. 

“Dressin’ up in a pink skirt fer me like the birds. Lacy knickers and those tight stockin’s riding up yer thighs. And fer what? Only for me ta fuck ya, aye?” Another spank. “What are you, John? Say it,” Paul ordered.

“‘M a slut,” John moaned, knowing no other option. Paul spanked him again. 

“But you love it, don’t you? Don’t you!”  
  


“Y-yes,” John moaned. When he felt his orgasm approach, he felt a helpless fear crawl up his neck. “P-Paul. Please,” he begged, earning another spank. 

“Still beggin’, are ya?” Paul asked, feigning amusement. John moaned at the reality of it. Paul was putting him down and completely humiliating him-- yet all he could do was take it, and on top of which, beg for more! God he loved it, that much was true.  
  
“Please, Paul,” he begged again, knowing no other option. He brought a desperate hand to his cock, but Paul slapped it away. 

“No!” Paul demanded, and John was quick to listen, immediately stilling his hand on the bed, desperate whine escaping his lips. “What are you, John?”  
  
“A slut…”  
  
“And?”  
  
“A dirty bird.”  
  


“And?” Paul continued to ask. John paused a moment, being at a loss.

“Y-yours,” he finally whimpered with a hint of uncertainty, and immediately, Paul’s hand went straight to his hard and leaking cock, stroking it just as mercilessly as he was fucking the lad, before spilling himself inside. Not a second later, John came too with a grateful sob, spilling himself on his lap and bed as Paul’s brilliant hand rode him out. When they came down, both slumped on the bed in their awkward position, Paul halfway on top of John’s slackened body. 

Both lads were out of breath and panting-- mix of relief and surprise amongst both of them. What just happened? They had never done anything like… this before...

Paul's one hand, still tangled in John's hair, began stroking it lovingly, almost as if to show a gentle apology. He got a bit carried away with everything-- getting rougher than he meant-- but at the end of the day, their sex was all good fun and games, nothing more. And at the end of the day, he still liked John. A lot. No matter what silly things they would bicker over. He hoped John knew that. 

When Paul brushed John's hair to clean up the ruffled locks, John turned around to face him. Paul placed a gentle kiss to his lips. When he pulled off, John was already smiling at the lad, forcing Paul to do the same. Okay, so John definitely knew. 

"I never knew pegged ya as the type ta respond so well after bein' told what ta do," Paul said with a lazy grin. 

"Hmm… maybe you should tell me what ta do more often, then" John said, making Paul chuckle before he kissed him. When they released, Paul frowned at him.

“Really? I- I mean, are ya sure?” he asked. John stretched his body lazily on the bed.

“Hmm… Aye. Did ya see how hard I came?” John asked, and Paul laughed harder this time. He had a point… And if John really got turned on by this… then who was Paul to deny him? 

(And that's the boy's discovery of sub/dom-hood!!) 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this took quite some time. I am officially working full time again, so be patient with me! As always, leave me teddy boy experiment requests anytime! (or any requests, for that matter. I am happy to try out whatever you guys like!!)
> 
> my tumblr! <33
> 
> (Next chapter of EIWLF will be out [hopefully] soon!)


End file.
